The conventional flush toilet is generally provide with a roll of toilet paper for use in cleaning oneself after evacuation of the bowels. The use of the toilet paper can often result in a sensation of strong discomfort or pain for a person suffering from hemorrhoids. As a result, a new electronically-controlled toilet was introduced to meet the need of those who suffer from the anal disorders. The electronically-controlled toilet is defective in design in that it is rather complicated in construction, and that it carries a high price tag, and further that it is rather cumbersome, and still further that it is not equipped to flush the cold water out before it is used to clean the user thereof after the evacuation of the bowels.